afterstory romance (croods fanfic)
by AriUchihaInuzuka
Summary: This is years later, and sandy is now 15. She meets a boy, and she doesn't know how to react.
1. Chapter 1

She crouched behind a rock, and stalked her prey. The antelope was eating grass peacefully. She was just about to pounce then- "Sandy! Come on, it's getting dark!" Ugga yelled. She looked back up at the animal and it was already too far to chase after. She scoffed and turned around. she began to walk towards where her family was camped for the night.

~Sandy's POV~

I sulked as I walked over where everyone else was, and I looked up at my mom, ugga. "I almost had it..." I mumbled under my breath and sat down on a log. I looked up at the sky and stared at the stars. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder, and I saw guy looking at me sincerely. "you feeling okay sandy? You've been out of it the past few days." He said. He had grown to be a part of the family now, and I was 15 now. "It's just... everythings the same. All I can do is hunt, and there's no one I can talk to." I said. "What about your family? Why can't you talk to them?" He asked. I looked over at them, then back at him with an 'are you kidding me' look. Thunk was running around like an idiot, as always, with an octopus clingin to his head. My dad chased after him and so did my mom, and hey ended up hittin him while trying to hit the octopus. Guy cleared his throat and chuckled. "yeah, I guess you're right." He said then eep called for him. "I should..." "go ahead." I said. He stood up and walked to her. i got up and went on a walk.

On my walk, I heard a twig break. I tensed up and went in fighting position. I growled and ran the direction of the sound. then, I stepped on a pile of leaves which fell down into a hole, and I followed it down the hole. I landed on my back and the air got knocked out of me. I sat up and tried to catch my breath. When i had finally caught my breath, i looked up. I was in here longer than i thought. The moon was already over my head. I stood up and tried to climb up and out the hole, but the soil was too wet. I groaned and sat down on the floor. "Mom? Dad? Eep? Guy?" I paused. Nothing but silence. "ANYONE?!" I yelled loudly. After yelling for god knows how long, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw someone staring down at me closely. I screamed and tackled he person ininstinctively. When I had pinned them down, I noticed it was... a boy. It was actually a boy. Not a boy from my family, but a boy I didn't know. As I was cought off guard, he flipped us over and pinned me down, only with a stronger grip. "Is that any way to treat the person that saved you?" He said almost mockingly. I stopped struggling and stared up at him. 'You saved me?' I was about to say, but no words escaped my mouth. I examined him. He had light hair, almost the color of sand. His eyes were so green, they were almost hypnotic. Then I finally snapped out of it and flipped him over, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but i've been caught up with school, and all my other stories. but, while you're reading this, how about you do me a favor and check out one of my other stories on ... thanks~ I swear i'll try to upload another chapter within a week~ sorry it's short!**

I looked behind me as i ran as far as i could and as fast as i could. nobody in my family could outrun me. when i was convinced that i'd lost him, i faced forward and took steady continuous breaths. then, all of a sudden i jerked forward and my arm snagged on something. then i felt a strong hand hook around my waist. i just stood there, not daring to look at who's hand it was. finally i jumbled up the courage and turned my head back slowly. only to see the person i was running from.

"Feel better now?" He said with a sly look on his face that just pissed me off.

"I could be all the way to tomorrow and that wouldn't be far enough!" I hissed.

"Tomorrow?" He said and tilted his head slightly.

his hair moved out of his face so i could see the gold flecks surrounding his pupils. i blushed and then jerked away and fell to the ground. my face was now covered in leaves and dirt, then i sat up and brushed it all off. now my face was even redder from embarrassment. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to me and picked me up. he carried me on his back and i was about to protest.

"Don't say anything. this is nice." he said and i saw his smile slightly.

I listened and rested my head against his back and took in his heat. before i knew it, i had drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, sleepy head." The boy said, looking back at the girl who had fallen asleep on his back.

She let out a slight moan, before being greeted by the bright sun. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, and when they did, her eyes were met by the boy's. _'so that wasn't a dream..' _She thought to herself. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Then, she gasped and jumped off of his back. "Oh no!" She yelled, looking around frantically as if that would help.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms. He was intrigued by the girl. She was fairly jumpy, though.

"My family. They're probably worried." She told him, eyes planted on the ground. Her brows furrowed, and she sighed. She yelped slightly when he grabbed her by the wrist and began walking back the way they came. "W-What are you doing?! Where are we going?!" She stuttered out.

he looked back at her seriously, and she was taken aback. "We're going to find your family." he told her, and began pulling her once again. His pace was steady, and they had stopped once they reached the hole she originally fell in. "Okay, do you remember how to get to them from here?" He asked her, and she nodded.

As she began walking, he followed behind her. She paused. "What are you doing?"

'I'm coming with. I'm not going to leave you alone." He said, giving her a charming half smile that made her want to punch him. She scoffed and began walking once again.


End file.
